


R & R

by spaceboiiii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, mostly just exhausted leopika fluff, not really angsty but there are hints I guess, somewhere during the phantom troupe arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboiiii/pseuds/spaceboiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am an adult, Leorio. You don’t need to dress me,” Kurapika blinked, tired eyes meeting the med student’s as he pulled the tank top over his friend’s shoulders. They paused, standing still as they stared into each other’s eyes, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Leorio’s eyes narrowed slightly. </p>
<p>"You know you can barely move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	R & R

The door eased closed so slowly it almost didn't seem to be moving. A high-pitched, quiet squeak rippled out into the air, and the blonde boy froze, hand flattened against the wood of the door.

Kurapika gave a soundless sigh, moving through the darkness of the hotel suite's living area toward the bathroom. Turning on the water at this hour would be far too loud, he determined, so instead he settled for a splash of water over his tired, sweaty face. Kurapika leaned against the sink, staring into his reflection's deep brown eyes and watching the cold water slither over his cheeks and chin, only to drip onto the porcelain below. It would be another long night.

It was a relief to have an evening off from guard duty with Neon, even if all of the spare time would be taken up by tracking down more members of the Phantom Troupe. It was even more of a relief that Leorio had offered up the other bed in his suite for Kurapika while he stayed in Yorknew City—not that the Kurta would be using the bed for more than a couple hours.

He sighed again, shoveling more fuel into the rage-driven furnace in his gut as he steeled himself for the night's research and strategizing and training. He hit the light switch in the bathroom before creeping out again quietly.

The faint orange glow from beneath the door to the bedroom made the conjurer freeze mid-step. He had told Leorio not to stay up and wait for him, that he'd be home in the smallest hours of the night. Regardless of whether the doctor-in-training was actually up or if he had just fallen asleep with the light on, Kurapika didn't have the energy to deal with the boisterous man just now. He could just curl up on the couch in the living area and resume his research on his laptop in the peaceful silence of the night.

It's pretty difficult to use a laptop from a different room, however.

Praying silently to his ancestors that Leorio was fast asleep, he turned the doorknob slowly, nudging the wood until it cracked open.

"Hey, about time!"

Kurapika swore in Kurta under his breath, pushing the door open the rest of the way and straightening his back. "I thought I told you not to wait up for me."

Leorio shrugged, putting aside his textbook. "I did anyway. And I had homework." He shrugged, laying his pencil in the spine of the book as he crossed his long, lanky legs below him. He squinted over his glasses at his younger friend. There were deepening shadows beneath his slightly bloodshot eyes, and his shoulders slumped barely, but any lapse in posture was enough to let Leorio know that this kid was _exhausted_. "Go to bed, Pika.”

“I’m fine. I was just grabbing my laptop,” Kurapika snatched the case that was leaning up against the end of the empty bed. “Good night,” he said, attempting to escape from the room and back to the living room.

“No you don’t,” Leorio jumped up from his bed, grabbing the conjurer by the shoulder, grabbing the laptop case from his hands. The fact that he _could_ was more than enough proof that Kurapika was pushing his physical limits. “You’re going to bed. Come on.”

“Leorio,” Kurapika sighed, looking to the ceiling. It was a halfhearted protest. His body and mind may have been drained, but his pride was still purring with life, and his rippling ego wouldn’t let the emitter win this fight. Or, at least, that’s what he told himself.

“Kurapika.” He set the laptop aside again, gently pulling the suit jacket from his friend’s shoulders. “You need to sleep,” he said in that soothing voice, the one that could make everything else melt away. “Or else you’re gonna drop dead.”

The blonde boy grumbled under his breath as long, thin fingers worked at the front of his dress shirt, and soon, that too was gone. “Fuck you,” he swore lethargically.

Leorio smiled. “Normally I’d take that as a challenge, but… you just need to rest right now, okay?” He unhooked his friend’s binder and laid it on the plush chair behind him. Kurapika coughed as a hand met the center of his back, taking a few deep breaths now that his chest wasn’t quite as restricted. Leorio rummaged around in suitcase for a moment, pulling out an extra tank top and a pair of sleep pants.

“I am an adult, Leorio. You don’t need to dress me,” Kurapika blinked, tired eyes meeting the med student’s as he pulled the tank top over his friend’s shoulders. They paused, standing still as they stared into each other’s eyes, trying to decipher what the other was thinking. Leorio’s eyes narrowed slightly. _You know you can barely move,_ they spoke, and Kurapika blinked, relenting.

After another moment, Leorio just pushed the Kurta lightly, sitting him down on the end of the bed. He dropped to one knee and untied his shoes. Kurapika sighed heavily in relief as his feet were freed, hands folded laxly in his lap. He stared down at the brunet head, attention shifting to his gangly fingers as he peeled off Kurapika’s black socks, then moved up to unbutton his slacks. With a little wiggle, they fell to the floor, and Leorio pulled on the too-big sleep pants. The blonde hooked his arms around his friend’s neck, using him to help lift himself up as Leorio cinched the tie tighter around his tiny waist.

Leorio scooped him up into his arms and laid him down on the bed where, up until a few moments ago, he was laying and reading up on various surgical procedures. The blankets were still warm with his body heat, and Kurapika snuggled in readily. “Are you coming?”

“Do you want me to?” Leorio hesitated slightly, still not sure where they stood on intimacy.

“I asked, didn’t I?”

With that, Leorio broke into a bright smile, grabbing his books and tossing them onto the other empty bed. He flipped back the covers and crawled in beside Kurapika, wrapping his arms around the small-statured boy. The conjurer leaned into the emitter’s broad, warm chest, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. “Thank you, Leorio.”

The medical student smiled warmly, setting his glasses on the nightstand and flipping off the lamp. “Of course, Kurapika.” He kissed the nest of blonde hair below his chin. “Anytime.”

With one more content sigh, the last Kurta closed his eyes, and his breathing evened out slowly as he drifted off. Leorio inhaled the warm, earthy scent of his maybe-lover’s hair, smiling gently. If Kurapika wouldn’t take care of himself, Leorio concluded, he would have to take it upon himself to make sure the blonde’s health didn’t suffer too much in the face of his mission for vengeance. Of course, the best option by far would be to convince him out of it, but Leorio knew that not only was improbable, but he also knew that it was important for Kurapika to work through the rage and depression that came with his trauma. While it wasn’t the most constructive way, he knew Kurapika needed _something_. This wild goose chase for the honor and eyes of his late family was something. Leorio couldn’t take that away.

_But in the meantime, I’ll be there,_ he decided, kissing the blonde’s head again, hugging him tighter. _You’ll never be alone if I have anything to do with it. Never._

In his sleep, Kurapika smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a Leorio.
> 
> Comments and kudos are cool beans!!  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> http://spaceboiiii.tumblr.com


End file.
